The increased interest in outdoor activities by sports enthusiasts has resulted in an increase in the use of bicycles, both for travel and exercise. The latter can also be attained by riding a bicycle both outdoors and indoors in a stationary position. The energy expended when pedaling a bicycle in a stationary position can be used to drive various types of tools and at the same time achieve the benefits of physical exercise.